imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LoLoArt/3 Misconceptions About Jack Blank
WARNING SPOILERS! Jack Blank might be an underrated story as much as a character, but we fans of the trilogy know best about this character. If anyone's read all three books, you all know that he'd make good friends with people like Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. The reviews of the book aren't a lie either, maybe Luke Skywalker would love to pass some time with a kid like Jack, too. But here's the thing: a lot of people who read the book either overlook it or hate it. I've seen why people sometimes overlook or hate the book, and it's all for the same reasons: character depth, story line, etc. However, as fans, I believe that while we desire some more of everything, it was perfect just as it was. Maybe it has to do with our loyalty to the story, or that the review was more than on point on what kind of person Jack was and the friends he was surrounded by, but there's an undeniable pull to the story and Jack's background that makes him stand out to us and should be loved just as much as many other fictional characters that are out there. The Orgins of the Hero Yes, Jack is an orphan, like Harry and Luke. Yes, he's loyal to a fault, just like Percy and the aforementioned, but there's one difference. Luke and Harry were being taken care (if you can call taking care in Harry's case,) by relatives, and Percy was being raised by his mother. Jack had no one, he was in an orphanage, and while just as bullied and pretty much forgotten like our fellow heroes, Jack was forgotten to the point they didn't care to discover his real last name, hence, Blank. This defenseless 12 year old boy literally had no one in the world (yes, we know, Stendeval, but you were looking from a distance, doesn't count.) His father's memory had been wiped and sent in space, and his mother had died during an alien invasion soon after his birth, and his uncle didn't even know he existed. As if that's not enough, his future self wanted to murder him. Talk about living a childhood, huh? Makes me want to wrap this boy in a blanket and not let anyone touch him. At all. The Romance of the Hero All right, PJO fans, we all called on Percabeth, no denials on it (I'm glaring at you Perachel and Percico shippers.) Yes, we also called it for Harry and Ginny, even if Harry was momentarily drawn to Cho, but forever with Ginny, right? And how about Luke? I hated seeing him go on alone, it would've been nice to at least see one Jedi have some company. Everyone deserves love, right? Okay, enough about others fandoms, what about Jack? Yes, I believe in Jallegra, you guys, who doesn't (who the heck ships Jack and Lorem?) The point is that it was never expanded on. Sure, it was insinuated by us as the readers, and even some characters, such as Skerren and Lorem herself. If that's not proof enough, how about seeing Allegra be infected and turn into a Rüstov, Jack unable to do anything and being captured, for a second time, because of a Rüstov Allegra? If that doesn't pull at the hearstrings, I don't know what. From the very start, despite their difference and, literally and figuratively, being worlds apart, Jack and Allegra were always there for each other, and yes, I believe that maybe it's gone past a crush, because how many girls cross the galaxy to save a boy? How many guys let themselves be completely infected to save that same girl? (Let me know if you guys find any other.) Point is, that while the story insinuated it, it was never really about romantic love. It was their loyalty for each other, and the story focused on that loyalty under the worst of times, a moment where there's absolutely no time to discern those personal emotions when the world's at stake. Somehow, that's romantic, if you ask me. They respected each other, and put the world first before anything else, and if that isn't love, I suggest you guys go watch Sleepy Hollow. Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills are a perfect example of the same thing. The Struggle of the Hero Okay, so Harry has to fight Lord Voldemort, who is a wizard-like Nazi, if you ask me (I mean, it's a genocide, no matter how you look at it, come on.) Percy has to struggle with a prophecy, it looks like there's never a way around it, unless you stay in Ogygia, but his love for Annabeth and his friends was more. Somehow, Luke fairs worst, considering he discover Darth Vader is his father, and evil or not, who wants to fight their parent? (Not me.) Jack Blank? He's his own enemy. If you've read the books, you know that while the Rüstov are evil masters, and Jonas Smart is a pain in the a$$, and Revile is a terrifying enemy, the true problem is Jack. He knows that there's a huge chance he might become Revile, the most infamous villain the universe has ever known. He's seen him, talked to him, even fought him. How do you live a life, not just hiding that secret, but knowing that maybe, no matter what you do, you might grow up to be the most hated person not just in your home planet, but thousands of others? Jack managed, (because I wouldn't have,) and he did with a lot of pain in his heart to keep it a secret, and struggled much to fight it off when he finally confessed and everyone wanted to kill him to avoid that future. Despite his friends, the choice was for Jack alone to make, and only his, and while it might seem obvious, the fight is real and palpable, a fight of sheer will. How can anyone possibly ignore that? What about you? I'm done with my rant. Jack Blank is an incredible hero, very underrated, and deserves much more love and attention than it's getting. In this Wikia, I would love to see the people who post comment to respect each other's opinion (I'm seeing you guys, stop insulting each other!) Whatever you feel about Jack Blank, let it be known, but do so kindly, and if you have nothing nice to say, then don't even click on the link to post a comment. Category:Blog posts